Po Goes Evil
by Master BRAVO
Summary: This is my first story woo. Anyways on with the summary.This takes place during Owl Be Back from the TV series.What if Fenghuang actually convinced Po to become evil?Will he obey her orders of defeating the furious five and kill shifu,or will a certain tiger reveal her feelings for him and bring him back to the good side.Please read and review.


**Po Goes Evil**

After Fenghuang and Shifu's battle.

Fenghuang:"You see Shifu you cant beat is why I came back,so I can take over as grandmaster of the Jade Palace." Shifu:"I may not be able to but the Dragon Warrior can. Po come and defeat her." Po:"Alright,Fenghuang get ready to feel the thunder."After that being said Po and Fenghuang began to ten minutes went by and none of the two were :"Wow you're strong,but can you handle this." With that Po began spinning at a rapid speed then extended his arm out and a green force came out and was heading towards Fenghuang. Po:"Yeah thundering wind hammer." As it was about to hit,Fenghuang extended her wings and deflected the green force. Fenghuang:"What you can not absorb,you deflect. Then she does the thundering wind hammer and sends a purple force towards copies Fenghuang's moves and deflects it to the sides. Fenghuang:"You're a fast learner.I'll tell you what,join me as rulers of the Jade Palace and I'll teach you the rest of the seven impossible :"Like what exactly? Fenghuang soon flies in the air and heads toward a pillar,grabs on and spins around it.(**Author's Note:I'm going to skip to the main part of the** story.") After showing Po some moves she sees an evil look in Po's eyes. Fenghuang:"Good Po,let that feeling flow through you and let it control you. Join me Po be my student and we'll rule this valley and perhaps all of China." PO:"I accept your offer master." Shifu:"Po don't do it." Fenghuang:"Good now my first mission for you is to defeat the furious five and kill Shifu." Po:"Yes master." Soon Po begins to battle the furious five and defeats four of them within fifteen minutes. Tigress is the only one of the five members remaining. Po:"Alright Tigress it looks like you,re the last one before I kill Shifu." Tigress:"Po stop this nonsense right now, you don't know what you are doing", she said while getting into her fighting stance. Po:"Oh I know exactly what I'm doing, now enough talk let's fight." With that the two warriors began their fight which lasted one whole hour. In the end Po stood over a badly beaten tiger with an evil grin on his face. Po:"Any last words master Tigress,ha ha ha." During this moment Tigress remembers all the fun times she had with Po and remembers that she has deep feelings for him. She's not too sure if she should do it,but she just has to tell him her feeling for just might help bring him back. Tigress:"Actually I do have some last words for you. You might not believe me but I...I love you Po, I have loved you for a long time now but I never told you because I was afraid that I might ruin our friendship." She starts getting tears in her eyes. "But now that you are evil I just had to tell Po, stop this and be with me,be my yin yang cub and accept me as your kitten. PLEASE." Tigress starts crying in front of him not caring that the others were watching with wide eyes. Po on the other hand was trying to register everything Tigress told him. His eyes were also wide and he was not moving. He was just staring at Tigress in a complete state of shock. Tigress looks up at him and sees that he was not moving or saying anything. "I understand, you don't love me back. I mean who would seeing as I'm a hardcore person, I guess I am a monster." She turns around and starts walking away while crying even more now. Po soon snaps out of his trance and runs up to Tigress and hugs her from behind and tells her something she was not expecting. Po:"I love you too Tigress. Please forgive me for what I have done, the truth is I have actually loved you since I was a cub and I too was afraid of telling you because i didn't want to ruin our friendship. And yes I accept you as my kitten. Tigress turns around with a smile on her face and does something no one thought she would ever do, she kissed Po on the lips which he returned quickly with as much passion as he could put into it. After a minute of kissing the two warriors stop and look at a disappointed owl. Po looks at Tigress and says,"Don't worry I can handle her." Then in a blink of an eye he had Fenghuang trapped in the impenetrable owl cage that master oogway had created. She was sent to chor gom prison and the rest of the five were sent to a hospital to be treated for their injuries. A couple of weeks went by and Po and Tigress were having the best time of their lives being with the ones they love. The five recovered from their injuries and Shifu lived. Everyone live happy from then on.

**THE END**

I do hope you guys enjoyed this story and if you didn't I'm sorry as I said it is my first fanfic please review and let me know what you thought about this story.


End file.
